Her Special Day
by xOraclex
Summary: Missing scene from the Hannah Montana movie. Leave it up to Miley to ruin Lilly's Sweet Sixteen. Luckily, a certain friend may be able to cheer her up. Loliver! My first HM fanfic, so be nice. May turn into more chapters, so stay tuned!


**Note: While viewing the Hannah Montana Movie, I was surprised and a little upset that Oliver had only one scene. I also was upset that he had no interaction with Lilly or Miley/Hannah at Lilly's birthday party. So, I came up with this scene, a little Loliver fluff. Takes place at the end of the party scene, when Lilly leaves. I'm not sure if this is a one-shot or will turn into something more... I'll see what happens. **

**This is my first Hannah Montana fanfic. (I only watch the show for Loliver, haha.) Enjoy!**

Rico looked at Oliver with loathing as gooey cake dripped down his face. 'Sorry' Oliver mouthed, aware that he was covered with the same cake, before he looked around frantically for Lilly.

She was nowhere to be seen. Mr. Stewert had said she was going to leave…but would she really leave her own Sweet Sixteen party? There! He had finally spotted her. She was out of the main entrance, heading down the sidewalk to who knows where.

"Rico, I'll be right back." He walked without turning back, even as Rico protested, "Hey! You gotta help me clean up all this cake!"

"Lilly!" Over Hannah's singing, the guests clapping to her beat, and the distance, of course she couldn't hear him. And yet he still called out her name. "Lilly!"

It took him a few minutes of running to finally catch up to her. "Hey, where are you going?"

She turned to face him slowly, and he had never seen her so down before. Then she cringed in disgust. "What's all over your face?"

He felt his cheek and hair, where sticky orange frosting was plastered to. He had the feeling that telling her Rico exploded the cake wouldn't make her feel much better.

"It doesn't matter. Are you ok?"

She shook her head, her voice a little shaky and sounding hurt. "Must she _always_ be the center of attention? Today was supposed to be _my_ day, and she had to go and ruin it."

Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for why she came as Hannah."

"Like what? This is just what I deserve for having a best friend who's also a popstar. I bet she was out shopping and she completely forgot." Suddenly she was on the verge of tears. "That's it, isn't it? She forgot about me."

"Aw, Lilly." He hugged her close. "I'm sorry."

Lilly clung to him, which surprised both of them, but not awkwardly. No one was watching them, since all eyes were on Hannah, so no one saw their embrace.

Neither seemed to care at all.

Still hugging Oliver, Lilly heard a familiar song, one she practically knew by heart. Hannah had started to sing "One in a Million", just after she had finished "Get Crazy". Apparently Miley was continuing her little "free concert" instead of coming to look for her. That thought made her eyes begin to fill up, even when she remembered that someone _had_ come to look for her.

At that moment, she had a great appreciation for Oliver Oken.

Lilly pulled back from him, a tear escaping from her eye. She didn't know if it was out of sadness, or the sudden realization that Oliver cared for her. "Yeah, me too."

He brushed the tear away with his thumb, not realizing their closeness. It caught Lilly's breath for a moment, before he put an arm around her shoulders, almost as if it didn't happen at all.

"Tell you what," Oliver smiled, "Why don't we catch a movie or something? Just you an me. My treat."

Lilly was unsure at first, but then glanced back at the party. All her so called "friends" were still crowded around the stage, dancing and clapping to Hannah's singing. Sure, there was skateboarding and rides, cake and presents all waiting for her, but it was hopeless sticking around. The last person she wanted to run into was Miley. And anyway, she was positive no one would notice her absence.

"I think I'd like that."

He smiled at her again, and she felt something inside her stomach give a flip of…something she couldn't place. Excitement? Nervousness? If so, why was she nervous? She had no idea, but it felt good for some strange reason.

Slipping her arm around his waist, they headed down the sidewalk together never looking back until "One in a Million" finally began to fade. And with it, all the sadness and hurt she was feeling seemed to slip away too. Was it because Oliver was being so nice to her? Or was it because she was with him for once _without_ Miley, just like the two of them had been since Kindergarten?

She was glad. Oliver was probably the only person she _wanted _to be with right now.

Sure, the day hadn't turned out like she had planned.

But Oliver had made it her Special Day, and that was what she would never forget.

**Yay! Feel the Loliver love! Sorry that it was so short and corny, but sometimes that how I roll. :) **

**I'm not sure if this is a one shot, or if it will turn to more chapters, but I do have some great ideas if it continues further. I'll see how many people are interested. :3 Please leave a review, and maybe I'll continue!**

**~ Oracle**

**P.S. Genesis is coming along! This is just something I'm writing as a side-story. 'Genesis' will eventually be completed. **


End file.
